Esto También Pasará
by Cris Dagworth
Summary: Un hombre ciego que finalmente veía la verdad, una mujer buscando redención a través del sufrimiento, un libro maldito que traerá el apocalipsis al mundo mágico, y un amor condenado a la tragedia pero floreciendo en medio del peligro. ¿Es que nadie sabía que todos los corazones deben romperse? (EWE)


**Disclaimer:** La idea original de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

…

 **E** **STO** **T** **AMBIÉN** **P** **ASARÁ**

ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo

 **Capítulo 1: Varitas al Frente**

ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo

ooOO-OOoo

Los gritos eran estridentes, tan fuertes que la hicieron ensordecer a todo lo demás que no fuera ese instante, sentía cómo su sangre hervía en sus venas y la adrenalina la hacía olvidar sus múltiples heridas. Respiraba agitadamente y su sudor se mezclaba con sangre lo cual seguramente le daba una apariencia casi salvaje.

'Uno'

Contó mentalmente su siguiente paso.

'Dos'

Esquivó un rayo magenta que venía directamente hacia su torso.

'Tres'

Lanzó su propio ataque pero su oponente fue rápido y lo regresó en menos de un parpadeo, por lo que la mujer no pudo cubrirse ni contener un grito de dolor.

Alguien soltó una fuerte exclamación.

\- ¡Tiempo!

 _ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo_

\- Hola Harry- saludó una voz sacando al aludido de su lectura.

\- Ministro- reconoció el otro al verlo, estaba en su pequeña oficina leyendo un reporte aunque su mirada era ausente.

\- No vengo de manera oficial, sabes que puedes llamarme Kingsley- propuso el primero de manera jovial mientras formaba una sonrisa de dientes blancos.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- fue la parca pregunta del más joven, se le notaba cansado.

El moreno apagó un poco su sonrisa y emitió un leve suspiro al detectar el humor de su interlocutor.

\- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Minerva…- inició pero Harry lo siguió mirando inexpresivamente- Neville organizó una celebración en el castillo e invitó a todos los que formamos parte de la Orden- explicó sabiendo que el pelinegro seguramente ya sabía todo eso.

\- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, le dije a Ginny que me disculpara con la profesora- respondió regresando su mirada a los papeles frente a sí, parecía que la conversación había terminado.

Kingsley Shaklebolt frunció el ceño, las cosas estaban peor de lo que imaginó.

\- Serán solamente unas horas Harry, a Minerva le dará mucho gusto verte- insistió sabiendo que su osadía podía costarle cara.

El ojiverde miró al Ministro de Magia una vez más.

\- ¿Quién te envió?- fueron las tensas palabras emitidas por la boca del pelinegro.

\- Molly- confesó el moreno sin intenciones de mentir, su postura se mantuvo firme- Está preocupada por ti, todos lo estamos- agregó acercándose un paso más para tratar de enfatizar sus palabras.

\- No necesito de su preocupación, estoy bien- declaró con molestia, pasó una de sus manos por su indomable cabellera y suspiró- ¿A qué hora es la celebración?- preguntó accediendo tácitamente a ir.

\- En una hora, por eso vine por ti, podemos ir juntos desde la chimenea de mi oficina- propuso el mayor con renovado entusiasmo.

\- Tengo que cambiarme…

\- Es algo informal, te aseguro que nadie se fijará en tu ropa- sonrió el moreno de buena gana, él mismo estaba vestido con su túnica de trabajo.

Harry miró una vez más sus papeles y se levantó de su asiento tomando su capa de viaje del perchero que estaba en una esquina.

\- Solamente estaré un par de horas- declaró con desgana.

\- Será más que suficiente, necesitas distraerte un poco- asintió el otro sin referirse a algo en específico pero el ojiverde se tensó visiblemente.

\- Vamos- musitó saliendo de su oficina sin más.

Kingsley lo siguió esperando que la reunión no terminara en desastre.

ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- la voz de una mujer invadió sus tímpanos, sin embargo no la escuchó y procedió a tomar el vaso de agua que le ofrecían- ¡No puedes dejar que te alcancen sus rayos!- bramó la misma voz.

La mujer cerró sus ojos para tratar de controlar su respiración y medir sus niveles de poder mágico que le quedaban, debía terminar con eso pronto o no podría continuar.

\- Lo acabaré- declaró en un tono letal.

La otra le dirigió una aguda mirada, le limpió un poco la sangre combinada con sudor que cubría su rostro y asintió.

\- Más te vale o tendré que salvar tu dignidad una vez más- espetó indicándole al Regulador que estaba lista.

\- Eso quisieras- soltó la aludida incorporándose para colocarse frente a su contrincante.

\- ¡Varitas al frente!- indicó el Regulador a lo que ambos personajes hicieron lo dicho- ¡Empiecen!- ante la palabra, la mujer saltó hacia un costado esquivando un nuevo rayo de parte del hombre de túnica morada.

Luego rodó para lanzar su propio ataque que dio en el blanco y el hombre maldijo con fuerza mientas se escuchaban más gritos entre furiosos y entusiastas.

\- ¡Maldita!- gritó el hombre ignorando su pierna sangrante para seguir con sus ataques, los cuales estaban cargados de ira a diferencia de los primeros.

La otra esbozó una sonrisa ladeada sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más, podía sentir que el final estaba cerca.

\- ¡Dame tu furia!- gritó ella como si estuviera poseída.

El hombre gritó lanzando una miríada de conjuros que rayaban con la magia negra pero el Regulador no lo detuvo pues no se trataba de alguna Imperdonable…aún.

La mujer no se movió y reflejó cada rayo dejando que los menos peligrosos rozaran su piel abriéndole heridas cada vez más profundas, pero nada le importaba, el dolor era bienvenido pues era preferible a sus demonios internos.

\- ¡Acábalo de una vez!- le gritaron desde atrás y ella solamente dejó que su magia la guiara.

No obstante, un rayo aparentemente perdido impactó contra su espalda mandándola a volar hasta uno de los extremo del círculo de pelea donde tuvo que emplear su magia para no traspasarlo, sin embargo el impacto la dejó desequilibrada.

ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo

\- Me alegra que hayas podido venir Harry- lo saludó un alegre joven de crespa cabellera y sonrisa amable.

\- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo…- alegó el otro sin sentirse del todo cómodo en medio de ese ambiente de festividad.

\- Eso no importa, lo principal es que estás aquí ¿quieres algo de beber?- ofreció invitándolo a pasar una amplia sala donde acomodaron una mesa de bocadillos y una fuente de bebidas. El lugar estaba repleto de magos y brujas de diversas edades quienes charlaban y reían como si nada.

\- No te preocupes, iré a tomar algo por mi cuenta- negó separándose de su amigo sin deseos de seguir conversando.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- fue la pregunta del otro antes de dejarlo ir tan a la ligera.

Harry frunció el ceño pero contuvo su temperamento, no quería arruinar la celebración tan pronto aunque le irritara la pregunta.

\- Eso no te incumbe Neville- replicó caminando hacia la fuente de bebidas sin importarle haber sido grosero con el joven aprendiz de profesor.

Tomó uno de los tarros que tenían cerveza de mantequilla y le dio un sorbo, luego miró a su alrededor tratando de identificar a los presentes.

En una esquina estaban los profesores de mayor edad, entre ellos Podmona Sprout, Filius Flitwick y Horace Slughorn; más en el centro vio a parte de la Orden del Fénix siendo entretenidos por algún chiste de Kingsley; a la derecha se topó con la preocupada mirada de Molly quien estaba rodeada de su familia, pero apartó su mirada rápidamente; un poco más cerca encontró a Ginny quien caminaba hacia donde él estaba.

\- Harry- susurró con una sincera sonrisa en su pecoso rostro- Creí que no vendrías- comentó tomándolo del brazo con cariño.

El ojiverde tuvo que forzarse para no apartar su brazo, la caricia de su novia le provocaba un malestar que no podía controlar.

\- Pues te equivocaste- replicó con brusquedad, no podía evitarlo tanta alegría le provocaba una creciente furia.

\- No tienes que ser grosero, tú mismo me dijiste que no vendrás- contestó la mujer con voz baja pero molesta, no quería hacer un drama en ese momento.

\- Cambié de opinión- contestó el hombre- Lo mejor será que regreses con tu familia, no soy buena compañía en estos momentos- agregó luchando por controlarse.

\- También son tu familia, mamá está preocupada por ti…yo estoy preocupada por ti- dijo la pelirroja con una mirada suplicante, hacía tres años que ya no reconocía al hombre del que se enamoró pero luchaba por recuperarlo.

\- Les he dicho que me dejen en paz- soltó un poco más fuerte.

Ginny empañó sus castaños ojos pero se negó a derramar una lágrima en frente de todos, las duras palabras de su novio la herían.

\- ¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Todo bien?- intervino una voz masculina perteneciente a Bill Weasley, el hombre tenía un brillo amenazante en sus azules ojos, no permitiría que le gritaran a su hermanita.

El ojiverde percibió el reto pero decidió no responder al mismo, no tenía energías para hacerlo.

\- No es nada, estaba por irme- declaró sin importarle haber llegado hacía unos minutos.

\- Quédate, aún no has felicitado a la cumpleañera- dijo un sereno Arthur Weasley tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Harry lo miró de reojo pero asintió, luego se separó del grupo para buscar a la anciana y terminar con esa farsa de una vez por todas.

La encontró recargada en uno de los balcones del salón sosteniendo una copa de vino en su mano derecha, parecía distraída. El recién llegado optó por pararse a su lado mirando el mismo paisaje que ella, era el atardecer reflejado en las aguas del Lago Negro, una vista por demás nostálgica.

\- Sé que no quieres estar aquí, pero agradezco el esfuerzo- fueron las primeras palabras de la bruja, su mirada seguía perdida en el horizonte.

\- Feliz Cumpleaños- fue la respuesta del ojiverde, no tenía ánimos de decir otra cosa o de pensar en mejores palabras de felicitación.

\- Ese adjetivo no es exactamente algo que describa la realidad- confesó ella tirando el vino hacia el pasto de afuera.

\- No hable como si le importara profesora McGonagall- espetó el otro con dureza.

La declaración hizo que la venerable mujer volteara a encarar al que había sido su alumno y ahora era el Hombre-Que-Venció, su joven rostro se veía demacrado e inexpresivo.

\- Jamás dudes que me importa, porque me importa mucho- replicó con similar dureza, las arrugas de su rostro se marcaron en su frente.

\- Eso no es verdad, a nadie le importa- contraatacó mirándola con claro rencor- Si fuera cierto, hubiera hecho algo, intentado algo para ayudarla…

\- Lo hicimos, intenté de todo, Kingsley trató de persuadir al Wizengamot, buscamos ayuda pero nada sirvió…nada- declaró con dolor en su clara mirada.

\- Y dejaron de intentarlo, la olvidaron… ¿creen que con estas fiestas todo regresará a la normalidad? ¿Planean enterrar su recuerdo para que los deje de incomodar? Pues yo no lo haré, porque sé que nada volverá a ser como antes, nada es lo mismo y las cicatrices que dejó la guerra no son algo que pueda enterrarse- argumentó en un tono iracundo aunque aún sin gritar.

Minerva miró al joven frente a sí con mayor detenimiento, su gesto inocente había desaparecido para siempre y sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de Lily, no albergaban nada más que enojo y rencor; le partía el alma verlo en esa condición.

\- Te estás destruyendo a ti mismo

Ese comentario fue irónico desde el punto de vista del joven hombre, por lo que soltó una carcajada vacía que retumbó en los oídos de la otra.

\- Ya estoy destruido, solamente intento no llevarme a todos conmigo- declaró para dar media vuelta regresando por donde había venido.

Cuando pasó nuevamente por la mesa de los bocadillos, el profesor de Encantamientos soltó una exclamación de alegría y la música de fondo cambió por una transmisión en vivo.

\- ¡Ese fue un hechizo contundente!- dijo la fuerte voz de un comentarista.

El pulso de Harry se disparó y su cuerpo se congeló en el acto.

ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo

\- ¡Y empieza la cuenta mágica!- exclamó una potente voz en medio de abucheos y gritos desesperados.

\- ¡Siete! ¡Seis! ¡Cinco!- contaba el Regulador con su varita en alto mientras la mujer trataba de incorporarse- ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres!- entonces otra voz intervino.

\- ¡Levántate por ellos!- exclamó la mujer que antes había limpiado a la otra.

La aludida sintió cómo su magia vibró y se puso de pie antes de que la cuenta llegara al uno lanzando un certero hechizo de fuego a su oponente quien se sorprendió cuando fue impactado pues casi había saboreado la victoria.

El hombre salió disparado hacia afuera del círculo de pelea y su cabeza golpeó el suelo con una potencia tal que perdió la consciencia al instante. Su segundo le lanzó agua desde su varita para detener las llamas que comenzaban a rodearlo.

La ovación no tardó en escucharse cuando el Regulador levantó la mano donde la mujer llevaba su varita, ella no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír de una forma más desquiciada que feliz.

Su cuerpo estaba al límite por el esfuerzo físico y su corteza mágica amenazaba con dejarla inconsciente ante la necesidad de recuperar la magia gastada, sin embargo se sentía mejor que nunca.

Se sentía viva.

ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo

La rubia miró al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la chimenea con incredulidad, no daba crédito a sus oídos.

\- Imposible…- musitó por reflejo.

\- Todavía no sabemos cómo pasó todas nuestras defensas, pero el libro no está- detalló el mago de rubia cabellera y ojos color miel, se notaba extremadamente preocupado.

\- ¿Lo reportaron al Ministro de Magia?- preguntó comenzando a dimensionar la gravedad de la situación.

\- Está siendo informado mientras hablamos- asintió el otro.

\- Esto es muy grave- declaró la mujer- ¿Por qué me contactaste Liam?- preguntó mirándolo a través del fuego encantado de la chimenea.

El llamado Liam no apartó su mirada sabiendo que debía arriesgarlo todo si quería impedir que las cosas se salieran de control.

\- Necesitamos de su ayuda, sé de buena fuente que la mejor traductora de lenguas muertas del continente es inglesa- declaró mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor aunque la mujer no podía ver qué era lo que le preocupaba.

\- No sé si…

\- Es importante Luna, no te lo pediría sino lo fuera- la interrumpió- Ese libro es peligroso y quien lo haya robado seguramente querrá utilizarlo de la peor forma imaginable- explicó cada vez más agitado.

La aludida comenzó a tomar más enserio al otro, realmente se veía aterrado y para que su colega mostrara semejante grado de emoción era que se trataba de algo muy grave.

\- Supongo que tienen una copia para poderla traducir- asumió a lo que el otro asintió- Encárgate de tramitar los permisos necesarios para traerla aquí, yo me encargaré de buscar a tu traductora- declaró con mayor resolución.

Liam soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo, era un alivio que su colega hubiera accedido a ayudarlo.

\- Gracias, seguramente mi Jefe se comunicará con el tuyo para hacerlo oficial- dijo- No necesito enfatizar que esta información es sensible, compártela solamente con personas de confianza- puntualizó.

\- Conozco las reglas, ahora ve a descansar un poco, te ves agotado- señaló notando sus pronunciadas ojeras.

\- No podré dormir tranquilo hasta que recuperemos el libro y atrapemos al ladrón- negó con fatiga- Si no logramos detenerlo a tiempo, nadie estará a salvo- agregó.

Luna frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué es tan importante de ese libro?- quiso saber intrigada por la nueva situación, no podía concebir que un antiguo libro fuera tan peligroso.

El hombre se tornó serio y miró a la rubia con fatalidad, como si estuviera a punto de revelarle un sacrilegio.

\- La leyenda dice que fue escrito por el Demonio- pronunció lentamente.

Luna, una hechicera que se sorprendía por muy pocas cosas, sintió un escalofrío; se despidió de su colega, tomó su capa de viaje y salió del Departamento de Misterios.

ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo

Todos los presentes se tensaron al escuchar las palabras del comentarista y miraron a Harry sin poder evitarlo; el hombre se había detenido en seco y su magia vibró en el ambiente.

\- ¡La victoria es para nuestra hechicera local!- aplaudió el comentarista con las ovaciones de fondo coreando el nombre de la ganadora.- ¡Hermione Granger lo hizo otra vez! ¡Con esto, Granger se corona como la campeona de Inglaterra!- exclamó con fuerza.

Varias copas hicieron explosión en las manos de las personas y algunos vidrios comenzaron a estrellarse.

\- ¡Bombarda!- exclamó la voz de Minerva haciendo explorar la radio mágica que Filius había encantado.

Todo quedó en silencio.

Harry apretó sus puños con fuerza y trató de dominar sus impulsos, no podía soportar el saber que su mejor amiga estuviera involucrada en ese barbárico espectáculo.

\- Harry…

Una mano trató de tocarlo y el aludido explotó finalmente.

\- ¡Suéltame!- bramó desprendiéndose del agarre con brusquedad a lo que Ginny retrocedió un paso temerosa de lo que podría pasar.

\- ¡No le hables así a mi hermana!- intervino George sin paciencia para soportar el humor del ojiverde.

\- ¡No te metas en esto!- le respondió Harry con agresividad, atrás había queda toda su fingida cordialidad.

Neville notó que la tensión estaba escalando y decidió que debía hacer algo o las cosas terminarían mal, además detestaba ver a Ginny al borde del llanto.

\- ¡Suficiente!- declaró sacando su varita para sorpresa de algunos- Es suficiente, esto es una fiesta no un lugar para pelear- aclaró mirando a Harry y a George respectivamente.

\- Eso díselo a Potter- soltó George sin poder soportar que el que consideraba como parte de su familia, fuera un desgraciado con su hermanita.

\- Basta George- dijo Ginny sin querer empeorar las cosas.

\- No lo defiendas Gin, no lo merece- soltó el aludido con rencor.

Por su parte, Harry mantuvo su gesto iracundo pues necesitaba descargar esa ira que cargaba consigo.

\- Es cierto, no lo merezco- soltó- Además, todos saben que no podrías ganarme Weasley- agregó con burla.

Alguien soltó una exclamación y el pelirrojo se lanzó hacia Harry dispuesto a golpearlo hasta dejarlo incapacitado de por vida.

\- ¡Cálmate hijo!- lo detuvo su padre tomándolo de los brazos por la espalda mientas Molly contenía un sollozo al ver la situación.

\- Será mejor que te vayas- dijo Bill dirigiéndole a Harry una dura mirada.

\- Eso estaba por hacer- asintió decidiendo que no valía la pena pelear, su ira se transformó en pena y suspiró- Será mejor que no vuelvan a invitarme a sus reuniones- añadió caminando hacia la puerta.

Minerva miró al joven hombre con pesar, era cierto que todos fingían alegría cuando realmente cada uno tenía sus propios demonios con los cuales luchar. Los de Harry eran simplemente más terribles que los de los demás.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera abrir la puerta, alguien más la abrió desde el otro lado entrando al salón con una expresión agitada aunque familiar.

\- ¡Qué bueno que los encuentro reunidos!- exclamó la rubia recuperando el aliento- Necesito la ayuda de Hermione- añadió mirando a Harry en particular.

Así, el nombre que nadie se había atrevido a pronunciar surcó el ambiente llenándolo de tristeza y pesar, llegando hasta los oídos de Harry Potter quien tensó nuevamente su cuerpo y abrió la boca para contestar.

\- No la encontrarás- fue todo lo que dijo antes de pasar al lado de la rubia para salir del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Luna se desconcertó por semejante reacción y buscó la mirada de alguien que pudiera explicarle la situación, sus ojos chocaron con los de Minerva quien suspiró.

\- Dudo que Hermione quiera o pueda ayudarte- declaró sabiendo que la celebración terminara de arruinarse, nadie tenía ánimos de reír y hacer como si nada luego de semejante escena.

No es que la anciana lamentara ese hecho, sin embargo quería que los demás tuvieran ese momento de relajación que tanto merecían, que pudieran reír de la vida sin recordar sus diversos pesares….sin embargo, eso no parecía posible.

\- Es un asunto grave, en verdad la necesito- insistió la rubia mirando a Kingsley como queriéndole transmitir la importancia de su misión.

\- ¿Es un asunto oficial?- preguntó el Ministro dejando su espíritu de fiesta de lado.

\- Lo será mañana a primera hora- asintió ella sabiendo que Suecia no tardaría en contactarlos.

El moreno asintió y miró a Minerva.

\- Siento que la reunión terminara así- declaró- Vamos Lovegood, necesito que me expliques exactamente lo que está pasando- añadió caminando hacia la entrada donde la rubia lo esperó para decirle todo lo que sabía.

Ginny Weasley observó cómo los dos se retiraban deseando seguirlos, deseando seguir a Harry, rogando porque su novio regresara por ella, que le sonriera como antes…pero sabía que algo roto era muy difícil de volver a unir, y su relación con Harry estaba rota.

Dolía admitirlo, pero él ya no la amaba.

ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo

La mujer se desplomó en el sillón de su departamento, a su lado otra mujer se le unió ofreciéndole una cerveza que la primera aceptó con desgana.

\- Déjame revisar tus heridas- dijo sacando su propia varita.

\- Estoy bien- se negó la otra tomando su bebida con fatiga.

\- Pues no te ves bien, ese mago te puso una buena paliza- adujo su acompañante sabiendo de sobra la testarudez de la otra.

\- No finjas que te importa Elizaveta, lárgate de una vez- espetó la castaña observando cómo las finas facciones de la aludida se contorsionaban con insulto.

\- Tan hospitalaria como siempre- soltó al tiempo que escuchaba cómo tocaban el timbre del lugar- ¿Esperas a alguien?- inquirió algo extrañada.

\- No, cuando te vayas asegúrate de deshacerte de quien quiera que sea- negó la primera sin moverse de su posición.

Elizaveta bufó y se puso de pie alisando su túnica color cereza, era una bruja decididamente extranjera y elegante, cosa que desentonaba con la sobriedad del lugar.

\- Regresaré mañana- declaró tomando su bolso para dirigirse a la puerta.

Al otro lado, se topó cara a cara con un hombre alto y de rasgos atractivos, llevaba unos lentes circulares y su cabello parecía haber sido desordenado por un vendaval.

\- Te dije que te alejaras de ella- espetó el mago con una voz despectiva.

La mujer arrugó su boca con molestia pero atravesó la puerta sin miedo.

\- Me importa muy poco lo que digas Potter, será mejor que te vayas- dijo con igual desprecio.

\- Será mejor que tú te vayas Volkov, no quisiera tener que arrestarte por prácticas ilegales- respondió sin paciencia para seguir con esa discusión.

\- Como quieras- replicó ella dirigiéndose a una chimenea ubicada en el pasillo central.

Harry entró al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí y encontrándose con una escena que le era tristemente familiar.

\- No estoy de humor para escuchar tus reclamos- fue lo único que le dijo la castaña presente.

\- Me prometiste que dejarías de hacer esto- alegó el otro mirando el estado de su mejor amiga.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su sillón vistiendo una cómoda bata color crema que dejaba a la vista parte de sus piernas y brazos. En su piel había marcas y cortes que si bien no sangraban tampoco estaba curados, su rostro presentaba un par de moretones y su ceja derecha estaba abierta.

Simplemente se veía abatida y eso era algo doloroso para el hombre.

\- No recuerdo haberte prometido nada- respondió ella mirando los verdes ojos de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te empeñas en continuar con esta vida?- inquirió a manera de reclamo- Una de estas absurdas peleas podría matarte ¿eso quieres?

Ella soltó una risa seca mientras dejaba su cerveza olvidada en el suelo.

\- Hace mucho que lo que yo quiera dejó de tener importancia- declaró con amargura.

\- Déjame ayudarte Hermione- suplicó el hombre acercándose a ella con lentitud, deseaba tocarla para enfatizar su ruego pero sabía que ella se apartaría.

La castaña notó la pena en la voz del pelinegro y se sintió una desgraciada por ser la causante de la misma, sin embargo no podía hacer nada, no tenía derecho a arrastrarlo a su perdición.

\- No puedes ayudarme- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, quería que se fuera, que la dejara sola para ahogarse en su propio dolor.

\- Ven conmigo, podemos ir al Bosque de Dean y quedarnos ahí como querías- propuso recordando una época de angustia pero llena de esperanza.

El nombre evocó algo en la memoria de la joven mujer quien sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no las dejó escapar y prefirió llenarse de ira como tan bien se le daba.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Déjame sola!- vociferó incorporándose de un salto pese a que todos sus músculos protestaron en agonía.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte! ¡No puedo dejarte!- exclamó el otro colocándose frente a la mujer para tomarla de los brazos sólo con la suficiente fuerza para que ella no lo evadiera, no le importaba nada más.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué insistes en salvar lo que no tiene salvación?!- le reclamó mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos, esta vez había fuego en sus pupilas.

Harry calló por unos eternos segundos hasta que las palabras que jamás creyó decir, salieron de su boca como si hubieran esperando un largo tiempo para finalmente poder escapar.

\- Porque te amo…

Así fue como lo que muchos sabían, se reveló ante esos dos seres humanos como una verdad indiscutible aunque irremediablemente condenada a la tragedia, pues dos almas rotas no podían amar sin destruirse en el proceso, sin lastimarse mutuamente.

Un hombre ciego que finalmente veía la verdad y una mujer empeñada en buscar la redención a través del sufrimiento.

ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo…ooOO-OOoo

ooOO-OOoo

 **Notas del autor: Esta es una idea que invadió mi mente y pugnó por salir de ella, así que aquí la presento sin expectativas ni esperanza.**


End file.
